


Lost and Found

by hotchoco195



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU Season 1, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Humour, I had to cut it off before it ran all the way into season 2, Sheriff Mars is scary, Veronica has a thing for bad boys, Weever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly's death hit them both hard, so why shouldn't Veronica turn to Weevil for a little comfort? But he turns out to be much, much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

 

Weevil rested his cigarette against the edge of the ashtray, staring into the dark street moodily.

“Have you heard from your cousin?”

Weevil said nothing, just tapped his smoke to clear the ash. They were quiet for a moment listening to the sounds of soft music inside the house.

“He’s not my cousin anymore.”

“Family comes first, Eli.”

Weevil couldn’t tell if his uncle was agreeing with him or defending Chardo. He gave a hollow laugh.

“Sure, Chardo seemed to think so. The messed up thing is some skinny white girl cared more about me being sold out than my own blood!”

Angel raised his brows with a smile. “Skinny white girl? She cute?”

Weevil shook his head in disgust. “What just happened to our conversation man? All the family shit?”

“Chardo was a fool. He had dreams too big for his feet to carry. I’m making sure you aren’t making the same mistake.”

Eli poured them both another drink. “No _tío_ , it’s not like that. Veronica’s…I dunno. Not a friend. She’s just a cool chick.”

“She’s one of them, Eli. They’re trouble.” Angel emptied his glass.

“You think I don’t know that?” Weevil scoffed. A vision of Lilly giving her most mischievous smile made him close his eyes to squeeze it out.

“Veronica’s not an 09er, but she hasn’t realised yet she doesn’t wanna be. When she figures it out? Then maybe I’ll pay more attention.”

Angel smirked. “Good luck.”

 

Weevil didn’t want to compare Veronica to Lilly, but he couldn’t help it. They were always together, the two blondes of the power quartet that revolved around the Kanes. He wondered if Veronica was ever like her best friend, fickle and elitist. Things have changed a lot the past year but he doesn’t think so. He watches the memorial unveiling at school and tears up at the image of Lilly on screen, and he gets it finally. Those words were never meant for him. Lilly couldn’t have loved him the way he wanted her too. He’d give almost anything to have her back, but she wasn’t meant to be his. Lilly was never anybody’s but her own. She was like a tornado that left great gaping holes in the people she encountered and she didn’t care if they ever recovered. _Hell_ , he thought, _she probably preferred if they didn’t_. So little by little he started to let Lilly go. He didn’t want to keep imagining what almost was.

*****

Veronica has daydreams about Weevil’s hands. The way they looked oily and rough during autoshop, so strong as he manoeuvres the tools. The way they looked in the black leather gloves when he grips his handlebars. The dark tan covered in barely visible scars from a hundred fights, a huge red flag she was all too happy to ignore for the moment. Veronica had known Weevil for a long time but they never really spoke before. Just another part of becoming a social pariah, but she’s not too sad about it. Weevil’s an okay guy when he’s not committing felonies. He’s waiting by his bike, as promised, when school finishes.

“Hey.”

“Mars. You ready to ride the big hog?”

He wiggled his eyebrows and handed her a helmet as she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Hey, don’t blame me for trying. I’m not used to girls like you wanting a lift to our side of town.”

“Really? You were my first choice for seedy underworld connections.”

He clasped at his chest. “Me? I’m flattered.”

“But seriously Weevil, I appreciate it.”

He shrugged quickly. “I owe you. Now hop on before someone sees us. I got a reputation to protect.”

“Yes sir.” She put on the helmet and buckled it, sliding onto the bike behind him.

He waited for her to settle. “You good?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Probably gonna wanna hold on tighter than that, Veronica. I’m not explaining to the Sheriff if you fall off.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist firmer, ignoring the fact her face was now pressed into his back. His jacket was overwhelming in its scent, the heady musk of his cologne strong so close to his neck.

“Alright.”

Weevil gunned it out of the parking lot, leaving the school behind in a flash. She buried her face closer and clenched her eyes shut, determined to keep them that way until they got to the junkyard.

 

“V? You can let go now.”

“Oh.” She hurried to disentangle herself but her fingers were cramped from gripping her arms. She stumbled and would have fallen off the bike if Weevil hadn’t grabbed her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Weevil’s uncle was waiting for him and the biker went to greet him. Veronica ignored the question about a Lexus but noticed that Weevil glanced at her when his uncle asked, looking almost embarrassed.

“This is Veronica. She’s the girl that got me out of juvie. I told you about her.”

Veronica felt a little tingle at that. Weevil had told him about her? He was touting her as some kind of saviour? Her already unhealthy helping of curiosity was buzzing to know more about _that_ conversation. Angel gave them a bunch of crap about the car already being chopped but at least he knew where the piñata was. They hurried back to the bike.

“So the car-”

“Was chopped. Your uncle won't say for who, but the papers are in order, blah, blah, blah. Please tell me you know where Mario lives, because we need to get that piñata right away.”

Weevil looked impressed. “You’re not like those other Neptune princesses, you know that?”

“Why Eli, if you keep that up my pretty little head is gonna get all swollen out of shape.” She fluttered her lashes.

“Well we can’t have that.” He smiled, and she felt a weird tug in her stomach. _Get it together Mars. Scrawny 09er ass to save_.

 

Weevil dropped her at home, parking down the street so her dad wouldn’t see.

“Sorry you didn’t find it.”

“Which, the car or the steroids?” she sighed as she took off her helmet.

“Both. Guess I wasn’t that useful after all.”

She gave him an odd look. “No, you were great. And the rest is my problem. Thanks for the ride.”

“Any time, _chica_. The outfit looks good on you.” He nodded at her leather jacket and the helmet still in her hands.

She offered it to him, blushing. “See you at school.”

He took it, hand brushing hers for a second and she almost jumped back, reining herself in at the last second. _What the hell, Veronica?_ If he’d noticed he didn’t say anything, but the smirk wasn’t comforting.

“Cya.”

“Yeah, bye.” She tucked her hands into her pockets as he pulled away.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She turned and headed for the apartment, worrying the whole time about the warmth of his touch that still hadn’t faded. _Not good, Veronica. Not good at all_.

*****

She didn’t think about it again after the whole Troy debacle had her curled under the covers with Chunky Monkey and classic Bogart. She was too busy berating herself for being so blind. _This is what trusting people gets you. No one slips through the radar again_.

It wasn’t until Wanda came over to relive their pep squad days that she forgot her funk. Maybe it was having some real female company for once, but the question caught her out.

“So what’s the story with you and Weevil?”

Veronica paused in painting her fingernails, swearing internally as she smeared her thumb.

“Weevil? There’s no story. Why?”

“Saw you riding off with him the other day. Just thought you might have shared your friend Lilly’s bad boy thing.”

“Lilly had more of a boy thing.” Veronica sniggered.

“Are you sure Lilly and Weevil never, because I heard-”

“Never!”

“Okay.”

They went back to their manicures but Veronica couldn’t concentrate. Weevil and Lilly? No way. She wasn’t his type, surely. Weevil hated the 09ers. But she had a heavy feeling in her chest that wouldn’t go away no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

 

She was handing out pro-Wanda bumper stickers when she spotted him and the feeling intensified. She didn’t know what it was but it was threatening to knock her on her ass. So she thrust a sticker at him and gave a too-bright smile to force it away.

“Put one on the back of your bike?”

“Nah, I’m not going to vote for that narc.”

His smile pissed her off a little. “Come on Weevil, you know better than to believe everything you hear at this school. That’s just dirty politics.”

“You might want to explain that to Felix. Somehow the sheriff found out that all the _Welcome to Neptune_ signs are hanging up in his bedroom a week after he hooks up with your girl Wanda. Now how did that happen, huh?”

She blasted him with a look he doesn’t quite understand, but Weevil shrugged mentally. The girl needed to know who she was really representing. It was strange how someone so sharp as Veronica could be so easily blinded to people’s flaws. He walked into the school and left her there, not sure why he’d bothered saying anything. _Who cares if Veronica Mars votes for Wanda?_ In the scheme of things it was insignificant. Maybe he just didn’t want her getting hurt later. But that just opened up a whole new set of questions he’d rather not think about.

 

They’d just finished dinner when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it Grandma.” He got up before she could protest.

He approached cautiously. He didn’t think anyone would attack him on his own doorstep, but you could never be too careful – especially since Lamb wouldn’t have any qualms if he had a valid warrant for something.

“Veronica? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologise.”

“You shouldn’t be here by yourself. It’s dangerous for a white girl.” He frowned, glancing at the empty street.

“You were right about Wanda. I wanted to tell you that. It-it seemed important to say it.”

“And you couldn’t wait for school?” he raised his brows.

She looked almost embarrassed. “I guess not.”

“Come in before the neighbours see.” He joked, holding the door open.

His little cousins barely looked up from the TV but his grandmother stopped in the middle of clearing the table and gave him a worried glance.

“Hi Mrs Navarro.”

“Grandma, Veronica came by to talk. We’ll be out back.”

 

He led her outside to where there was a large garage set away from the house, shining silver parts littering the bench along one wall. His bike was stowed safely at the back and a card table covered in rags, oil cans and playing cards was set up near the door.

“Sit down, I’ll get us a drink.” He went to one of the metal tool boxes on the bench.

“Oh, I shouldn’t, I have to drive home.”

He came back with two glasses and a bottle of rum, regarding her thoughtfully. “Just one, _chica_. Since you came all this way.”

She didn’t protest as he filled her glass and took it, holding it close to her chest.

“Nice nails.” He nodded towards her fingers.

“You know most guys wouldn’t notice stuff like that.”

“What, you surprised I have a sensitive side?” he said with a mock-offended scowl.

“It’s not that. I know you care about people a lot. Sometimes too much.” She looked down at her rum.

“Yeah well it’s not the kinda thing I like spread around.”

“Secret’s safe with me.”

His eyes met hers and froze them there, stare intense as he scanned her face. “You’re good at secrets.”

“All part of the job.”

He sipped and put his glass on the plastic, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. “How about answering a question without a cliché, V?”

She gulped quietly and put her glass down, standing. “I should go, it’s a school night and I have some stuff to go over for tomorrow.”

“Stay.” His hand shot out and gripped her wrist lightly.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Come on, how often do either of us get such decent company?”

His smirk made her feel tipsy despite the total lack of alcohol and she sat with a grimace.

“Alright, but if my history teacher complains tomorrow I’m sending him to you.”

“You wouldn’t sell me out, Mars. I’m too cute.”

She drank her rum with a tiny laugh as he lit the cigarette, blowing the smoke away from her. It was more considerate than she’d expected, and the gesture made her feel better about staying.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she frowned.

“Bursting your bubble about Wanda. I was kind of a jerk about it.”

“No, you were right. I’m glad you told me.”

“She didn’t win.” He smiled.

“I didn’t vote for her.”

Weevil laughed and finished his glass, pouring another. “You still nursing that one, V?”

And for some strange reason that definitely _wasn’t_ the deep brown eyes watching her face, Veronica threw back the rum in one gulp and offered her glass with a splutter. Weevil laughed and patted her back.

“Maybe you should take it slow. Can’t have you passing out on me.”

“I can handle my drink, _Weevil_.” She glared.

“How? Where do you put it?” he waved a hand at her frame.

“Oh you’ll see.” She took another big sip.

“I’ll hold you to that. Hey Mars, you play poker?”

 

Two glasses later Veronica was wishing she’d just gone home and having too much fun to wish it very hard. She was feeling good, head a bit lighter than usual but not drunk. _Tipsy’s the word_ , she thought with a giggle, _The ridiculous word_. There was a growing pile of quarters in front of her and Weevil threw down his cards with disgust as he added two more.

“You never said you were a shark, V.”

“Not my fault you’ve got the world’s easiest poker face.”

“Now that ain’t even true!”

She stuck her tongue out. “Do too.”

“Really? What am I thinking right now?” Weevil folded his arms over his chest.

“You’re thinking ‘gee that Veronica Mars. She’s not just a pretty face’.”

“I already knew that.” He shook his head.

His sculpted brown arms were very distracting. Veronica could feel herself blushing as she examined the dark ink that rippled over the muscles.

“Ah V? You still awake?”

“Sorry!” she snapped out of it.

Weevil smirked. “Can’t blame you for spacing out. Want me to take the shirt off?”

“Oh Weevil, are we back to that old tune?”

He leaned over the table. “Say what you want V, but I saw that stare. You wanna see what’s hiding underneath.”

She was leaning forward too, arms coming down on top of her quarters. “In general, or specifically your abdomen?”

He didn’t answer, just hovered with his face close to hers and that cringe-inducing smile. Veronica licked her lips as she met his gaze, unable to keep from glancing down at his arms again.

“Just say the word, V, and I’ll show you anything you want.” He whispered.

Veronica was not the kind of girl who got sucked into a dare, not any more. Lilly had been able to convince her to do things she never would have dreamed up on her own but Lilly was long gone, and now there was just Veronica and Weevil and the garage. Something that had been coiled tight inside Veronica for weeks, months even, snapped.

“Which word?”

She surged over the table and grabbed the back of his neck, pressing lips that tasted of rum to his. He didn’t hesitate, standing so she had to get up to avoid breaking the kiss, moving so he could reach her. Those strong calloused hands closed over her hips and Veronica almost gasped at the warmth. She clung to his shoulders and opened her mouth, his tongue slipping in to sweep over hers. He felt so firm against her, so solid and ferociously hot. She pressed herself closer to his chest and moaned quietly.

“Christ V, you keep that up I won’t be able to control myself.”

She pressed her forehead to his. “Then don’t.”

He looked at her with concern. “You sure? You’ve been drinking-”

“Weevil, I’m sure.”

His eyes took on a new hungry light and he grabbed her ass, lifting her onto the workbench. She tugged at the bottom of the wifebeater and he let her pull it off, hissing as her cool hands stroked the artwork underneath. He ran his fingers over the fluffy wool of her sweater vest and she raised her arms so he could undress her, giggling as the vest got caught on her hair. Weevil leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a life raft. Contrary to appearances, Veronica felt lost a lot of the time. It was part of the reason she liked working for her dad, the idea that she could be sure about things for once. Kissing Weevil was essentially a terrible idea and she knew it, but somehow it made her feel grounded again. There was nothing complicated about the way his hand kneaded her breast through her shirt or the way his tongue caressed hers, his goatee tickling her face. Weevil was an anchor dragging her out of her thoughts and she wanted that more than anything.

She leaned back and unbuttoned her shirt halfway, pulling it over her head. The look on Weevil’s face when he saw her pale pink bra eased any self-confidence issues she might have about her chest. He ran a thick dark finger over the curves of her cleavage, trailing down to her belly button.

“ _Bonita_.”

She squeezed her legs around him and he dragged his eyes back up to hers, a hand on the back of her neck and the other clutching her thigh. He leaned in and kissed her like he was trying to devour her insides, suck out everything Veronica and leave behind a limp shell. The desperation set a fire in her veins and only drew her deeper into his embrace. Weevil ground his pelvis against hers and she could feel his erection through the baggy denim. She didn’t want to but she stiffened up automatically, lips stilling.

“Veronica? You okay?” he frowned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled prettily, hands reaching out for him again.

“You don’t seem fine. You change your mind?”

“No, it’s just...uh...kinda new for me.”

“So the rumours aren’t true,” he smiled, “You’re a virgin.”

She looked down, face feeling like a thousand degrees. “No.”

Weevil looked confused, using his finger to tilt her chin up and force her to look at him. “You wanna tell me about it?”

She shook her head. “It’s a long story.”

“I’m listening.”

She just shook her head and refused to meet his gaze.

“Veronica, you went weird all of a sudden and I wanna know why. I don’t want this to be something you regret.”

She looked up at him then, eyes shimmering in the dim garage light. “It won’t be.”

Weevil wrapped his arms around her neck and held her to his chest, stroking her hair. “You’re a remarkable woman, Veronica Mars.”

She let the words soothe her, just letting his arms keep her together.

Weevil’s mind was racing. He’d barely said two words to this girl before a few months ago and already he wanted to protect her from all the shit she’d been dealing with since Lilly died. “You wanna stop this V? Wait until you’re ready?”

“No. It’s something I need to do.”

He looked almost hurt for a second before nodding and kissing her again. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

“I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. Weevil, I want you to be my first. My proper first.”

He met her eyes for a long moment, reading the sincerity there. “Okay. Then we’re not doing it here on the dirty workbench.”

She dropped her legs and let him step back. He grabbed his singlet and handed her the white shirt.

“Come on, I got a better place.”

She dressed quietly and took the offered helmet as he climbed onto his bike. Veronica slid on behind him and gripped him tight. As he pulled out into the street she banished any thought of asking where they were going. It didn’t matter so long as she got to kiss him again. They weren’t on the road long before Weevil pulled up outside a nice cottage-like house, small but with a pretty garden.

“What is this place?”

“Belongs to one of my aunts. She’s in Mexico for a few months with her father. I use it sometimes when I wanna get away.”

They headed inside, Weevil taking a while to find the key amongst all his others. Veronica could sympathise with a bulging key ring. The inside was nice, very homely and simple and cool. Weevil flicked on the kitchen light and went to the radio while she unbuckled her helmet and set it on the counter. Soft Latin music filled the room and Weevil came back to stand in the doorway, watching her try to fix her helmet hair.

“I think it’s a lost cause.” She joked, pulling out the elastic and running a hand through to fix the kinks.

There was nothing funny about Weevil’s face. He had that fiery stare again, the one that made her feel like her pants were melting off her legs. He raised a hand and beckoned.

“C’mere.”

She stopped smiling and went to him, hands against his chest as he gripped her jaw and kissed her. She’d never felt so frantic to have someone, to possess them. She pulled him tight against her and deepened the kiss until their mouths were welded together, tongues clashing.

 

Weevil took her hand and led her through the dark living room to a bedroom that was small but smelt less dusty than the rest of the house. The curtains were open a little, letting in the silver moonlight mixed with flat orange streetlight in a soft yellowy glow. Weevil kicked off his shoes and lifted her onto the bed, stripping off his singlet again. He reached a hand for her buttons and started undoing her shirt, eyes watching her face to make sure she was still okay. The thin white cotton slid down her arms and she wrapped them around him, pulling him on top of her. Her legs were clamped to his as their lips met again, any break in the kiss kept short as she let her hands roam over his torso experimentally. He managed to get a hand between them and run his fingertips over her breasts, brushing the top of her stomach. He didn’t try to take her bra off though, instead dropping down to lay kisses over her shoulders and throat, her ribs and the skin around her navel. His fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans and then he was sliding them down her legs and she lifted her hips to help him.

Weevil started at her ankles and worked his way up, kissing the sensitive skin behind her knees and along the inside of her thighs. His fingers brushed against her core and she shivered. He moved his mouth closer, breath hot against her mound as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled it off like he was handling something precious. Weevil ran a finger along her slick folds and held it up, shiny and wet.

“Ready V?”

“Please.” She moaned, spreading her legs wider for him.

He touched her clit, circling the bud and sliding down over it again and again. His mouth caressed her thighs, nipping gently as he sucked and licked at the softest parts. His finger drifted further down and Veronica gasped as he slid into her, the pain expected but still unpleasant. He kissed her stomach and waited for her to get used to the feeling. His tongue swiped over her moist bundle of nerves as he flexed his finger and she made another breathy groan, hips bucking up towards him. Weevil smiled against her flesh and repeated the action. Veronica clutched at the pillow as he lapped at her folds, tongue twisting and sliding over her in a warm, wet chaos that threatened to break her open. His shallow thrusts inside made her feel full and empty at the same time, like it wasn’t enough, just a teasing sensation. She pressed herself up closer to his face and closed her eyes, toes curling into the sheets as she moaned. He moved faster now and she let herself sink into the feeling, pressure building up through her limbs and funnelling into her spine. She was glued to the bed, unable to move even if she’d wanted to, trapped by the weight of her pleasure.

“Weevil, please, oh God, I feel...I feel-”

 

He closed his lips over her clit and sucked, tongue flicking over the tip and she exploded. It literally felt like everything in her head had just blasted out and there was nothing left of Veronica but a shaking, rippling sack of bones. She’d never felt so content and she shrieked at the force of it. She blinked as she slowly sank back into herself, muscles relaxing onto the bed as Weevil crawled back up over her.

“How was that, _monada_?”

She couldn’t answer, still gasping for breath. Her body ached from holding in all that tension, and she flapped a hand over his chest and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He ground his hard-on against her leg.

He gave her that cheeky look that reignited the spark in her belly and she whimpered, curling a leg around his waist. He kissed her and she reached down to tackle his belt, ripping at the leather. He didn’t take his lips off hers, just helped her tug the jeans down his thighs and then kicked them the rest of the way off. His underwear went the same way and then there was nothing separating the stiff flesh of him from her and Veronica trembled. He reached back into his pants for his wallet and pulled out a condom.

“Sure about this V?” he paused, breath catching in his throat.

“Please, Eli.”

He opened the packet and slid it on quickly, eyes crossing for a moment as he brushed the swollen head. He settled himself again between her legs and guided himself to rest against her entrance.

“Look at me Veronica.” He whispered.

She ran her fingers over his chest, resting them against his pecs. He breached her slowly, Veronica’s mouth dropping open as he slid into her. Her nails dug into his chest as she squeaked at the pain and he stopped. Weevil kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and neck. Veronica just held onto him like her last hope and waited for everything to stop hurting. The longer they lay there the more anxious she became to feel him closer, and even though she wasn’t quite ready she tapped her feet against his ass impatiently.

Weevil thrust gently and she grabbed at his shoulders, rocking her hips up to meet him. He drove himself in again with a muttered stream of Spanish she only half-understood. Veronica’s eyes drifted closed and he stopped.

“Uh uh, bella, look at me.”

 

Weevil was sure for a moment she was going to disobey, but gradually she forced her lids apart and met his eyes. He didn’t want a single doubt in her head, for her to get lost in her thoughts for even an instant. The biker kept plunging into her slowly, keeping her attention on him as he kneaded her hips. She’d left scratches down his chest already and he had a feeling there were going to be more before they were done. She parted her lips and moaned and he swore.

“God V, you’re gonna kill me.”

He slammed into her, drawing louder and louder cries from the blonde as she clutched at him and dragged him down for a kiss. She was oblivious to everything, the music in the lounge room and the light from the street and the soft blankets underneath her. There was just the shocking reality of Eli’s sweat-slicked skin against hers as they shifted on the bed, his lips wet and soft. She was safe with him, safe and wanted and whole. He sped up and she didn’t want to hold it anymore, letting go with a yell as she shook and fluttered around him. Weevil leaned his forehead against hers and pumped his hips until he came with a helpless groan, mumbling again.

Veronica lay there under him, tired and sore and not sad at all. Already there were uncertainties sneaking in. This was Weevil, leader of the PCHers. She couldn’t exactly bring him home to her dad. He couldn’t introduce her to his cronies. What were they going to do?

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Thinking so much. It’s exhausting.” Weevil smiled as he rolled off her.

She grinned shyly. “Sorry. I can’t help myself sometimes I guess.”

He ditched the condom into the darkness somewhere and lay beside her, pulling Veronica into his arms.

“So long as you’re not already sorry we did that.”

“No. That was...amazing.” she blushed.

“Appearances can be deceiving hey?” he winked.

She eyed the sizable appendage between his legs and snickered.

“And sometimes they’re not.”

 

She traced the black lines on his chest up to his shoulder and he closed his eyes, looking almost peaceful. Her fingers touched dark letters and stopped.

“Lilly.”

His eyes snapped open but he didn’t say anything. She met his gaze grimly.

“You were her secret?”

“Maybe. Lilly had a lot of secrets.”

“So is that was this was? You screwed her, though you might as well get the best friend too?” she snapped, moving to get up.

Weevil’s arms were like steel around her wrists. “You know that’s not how it was. Don’t think you can pull the tough girl act on me, Veronica. We both know what just happened here was way beyond a simple fuck.”

She relaxed again, looking guilty. “I’m sorry. Just, you never said anything.”

“Yeah, it’s not something I like to talk about. She broke my heart.”

Veronica rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Lilly was good at that.”

“We okay?”

“I don’t know. What happens now?”

He shrugged. “We get some sleep, I drive you back to your place before school.”

“And at school?”

“We’ll figure it out.” He kissed the top of her head.

“That’s a little vague for me.”

“Get used to it V, cos life gets messy sometimes.”

“You can say that again.”

*****

The sun peeking through the gap in the curtains woke them early, already hot.

“Urgh, what time is it?” Veronica rubbed her face in her hands.

“Six.”

“Yuck.” She giggled.

“We should probably get you home before your dad mounts a search party.”

“He got a last minute call after dinner about a bail jumper in Arizona.”

“So Miss Mars doesn’t have to rush off?” he raised a brow.

She smiled at the sleep lines pressed into his face. “Nope.”

“Then my first suggestion is you hop in the shower while I rustle up breakfast.”

“You can cook?”

“Don’t look so surprised V, it hurts me.” He adopted a mournful frown.

“Okay, okay. I’m prepared to be blown away.”

He kissed her nose. “Maybe later.”

He hopped out of bed and threw on his underwear, disappearing into the hallway for a moment before returning with a towel.

“You’re not allergic to anything are ya?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

He disappeared again and she could hear him turn up the radio before the sound of clanging metal indicated he’d started cooking. She lifted herself out of bed carefully, muscles aching in a good way. _Not that any ache is a good ache, but at least this one happened in a nice way_. She found the bathroom and started the shower, more grateful for the cool water than she’s realised. She was sweaty from sleeping in Weevil’s arms. The guy was like a furnace or a giant hot water bottle, not really useful in SoCal. She stood under the spray and thought about the night before, avoiding thinking about what she was going to do next.

 

By the time she got out her fingers were wrinkled, she was horny as hell, and there was a strong smell of bacon in the house. Veronica dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her, heading for the kitchen.

“Smells good.”

“It’s not much. The cupboards are pretty empty but I managed to get enough stuff for omelette.” Weevil looked up from the pan and raised a brow at her outfit.

She came up behind him and put her hands on his waist. “Hey, colour me impressed anyway.”

He turned down the heat and twisted to slide his arms around her waist.

“Did I forget to say good morning?”

“I believe so.” She frowned jokingly.

Weevil leaned down and kissed her sweetly, lips barely brushing hers. “ _Buenos días, bonita_.”

She inhaled sharply but managed to smother the sound. “Has anyone ever told you the Spanish is really, really sexy?”

He smirked and ran a hand down her side. “It’s been said. Why, am I giving you impure thoughts Veronica?”

“I’ll never tell.” She whispered.

His hand slipped under the edge of her towel and brushed against her wet folds and she gasped, grabbing at his neck to hold herself up on suddenly shaky legs. Weevil spun them so she had the counter at her back and she gripped the edge to brace herself.

“Breakfast will get cold.” She muttered.

“It’s hot today.” He shrugged.

Rough fingertips skimmed over her and she twitched, arms going weak for a second. Weevil stepped closer and slipped an arm around her back to help support her as he danced over her clit. He kissed her and she leaned into his touch, returning the kiss enthusiastically as her breath came quicker and quicker between her lips. He dipped one finger into her and she latched onto his neck with a moan, sucking at the skin without thinking. Weevil thrust up as his thumb slid over her button and Veronica cried out, grinding down on his hand. He squeezed her closer and nipped at her earlobe, whispering words she couldn’t distinguish in that low, outrageously sexy tone. She reached her climax with a silent scream, mouth agape as she stiffened up and then flopped back against him.

 

“Wow.”

“Good morning.” He grinned.

Weevil kissed her cheek and turned back to the stove, whistling as he plated up the omelettes. Veronica spotted the dark mark on his neck and clapped a hand to her mouth to hold in her laugh.

“What?”

“Uh, you got a little something on you.” She tapped the hickey carefully.

He reached up and felt the skin before turning to the glass face of the kitchen clock.

“Nice, V. I hate to think what you could achieve if you were really trying.”

“Just think about all the love you’ll get from your boys when they see it.” She spluttered, finally giving in to her chuckles.

“And what am I gonna tell them when they ask who it was?” he carried the plates over to the small table.

“Umm...college chick?” she rearranged her towel.

“Is that what you want?” he asked in a seemingly neutral tone.

“I just want a chance to figure out what this is before the gossip starts and my dad hears it from someone else. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He acknowledged.

She put her hand on his. “Look, Weevil, I like you. I wouldn’t have done that with you last night if I didn’t. And I’m not afraid of people finding out, just...the wrong people.”

He looked sheepish. “Your dad is sorta terrifying.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t put it past him to bug us or stick a tracker on your bike.” She grimaced.

“Alright, so we’ll play it cool til you work up the nerve to tell Daddy.”

She smiled and started on her omelette. “Mmm... is there anything you’re not good at?”

After breakfast they got dressed and he drove her back to her car so she could go home and change before school. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hold on, but settled for a quick goodbye kiss before jumping into the LeBaron. She cranked up the radio, smiling the whole way home. She danced around her room getting ready, and if the outfit she picked showed a little more cleavage than usual it wasn’t on purpose.

 

She grabbed her books and tried to get in some quick study, but it was useless. All she could think about was the curve of Weevil’s smile over breakfast and the deadly serious way he looked at her as he moved inside her walls. It was classic Weevil, the brash cheeky badass cover and the sweet guy underneath.  What were they now? _Not just friends, that’s for sure_. Just friends didn’t get to third base at breakfast. _So then dating, maybe_. _However that works_. Veronica closed her books with a sigh and threw them in her bag before heading to school. Wallace found her at their table, notes spread out over the red surface as she tried desperately to concentrate.

“Hey Veronica.”

“Hey Wallace. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Certainly nothing as exciting as this.” He sniggered, holding up a sheet of equations.

“Sorry, I meant to finish it last night but I ended up passing out.” _Not a complete lie_.

“Hey, don’t mind me. Gives me a chance to go over my English notes.”

They sat together quietly as the quad started filling up. Veronica was trying so hard to seem engrossed she actually got sucked in and didn’t notice at first the group sitting on the quad wall.

“They seem in fine spirits today.”

She looked up at Wallace’s remark and her casual studying attempt melted away. Weevil was in the middle of an interrogation from the looks of it, complete with catcalls and whoops. There was a lot of jumbled Spanish and pointing at his neck going on, and Veronica blushed just as he looked up and caught her eye. She smiled, looking back down at her notes quickly.

“What was that about?”

“No idea. Maybe Weevil got lucky.” She wrinkled her nose.

“And we should care why?” Wallace raised his brows.

“Exactly.”

The bell rang, leaving her scrambling to gather up her stuff.

 

“This is harder than I thought.”

She smiled, not even a little surprised at the soft voice in her ear. “I know what you mean.”

“I thought you were great with secrets.”

She looked over her shoulder at the biker standing behind her, lunch forgotten. Since Wallace had team duties she’d retreated to a corner where no one could see her, perhaps hoping Eli would.

“I am, just not good at pretending to be my normal cynical self right now.”

“Aww V, don’t tell me I zapped the sass out of you.”

Those long lashes fluttered at her and she bit her lower lip. “Sue me for having fun.”

“Hey, I’m thrilled.”

“Looks like the boys were giving you a hard time.”

“Stop looking so pleased with yourself,” he grinned, “What are you doing after school?”

“Dad’s back. We’re supposed to be having a celebratory dinner.”

“Alright, how ‘bout tomorrow? It’s Friday, can’t say you’ve got to be in bed early.”

“Friday could work. What did you have in mind?”

“Leave that to me.” He smiled.

“Oooh, a surprise?”

“Yeah, and no trying to figure it out the way you do with everything. Promise?”

She pouted but he gave her a hard look and she sighed. “Fine. A surprise.”

“Good,” he leaned down and kissed her, “I’ll tell you a time and place.”

*****

On Friday afternoon there was a note in her locker. All it said was eight and an address, signed with an ‘E’. Veronica slipped it inside her calc book and hurried home to look up the address. _It’s not ruining the surprise if I just want to know what to wear, right?_ She typed it into her trusty search engine and a business popped up.

“Mack’s Tyres and Auto? Something tells me that’s not our final destination.” She sighed.

She consulted her wardrobe, wishing she still had Lilly to advise her. But then that would have been weird, with the whole Lilly and Weevil history. _Who am I kidding? If Lilly was still alive I wouldn’t even be going on this date_. And the thought made her sad, but she wasn’t exactly sure why. She pulled out a simple wrap dress in a deep red that clung to what curves she had and walked the line between dressy and casual, and paired it with gold sandals. Then the only thing left to do was escape without too many questions.

“Hey honey. Going out?”

“Yeah, movie night with Wallace.”

“You’re a little dressed up.” Her dad looked up, still grating cheese.

“Well you never know where the night might take you. Young and carefree and all that!”

“So long as the night doesn’t take you into trouble.”

She kissed his cheek. “Bye Dad. Don’t wait up.”

“I always do.” He grinned.

 

She parked near the auto shop and scanned the street. It was an okay part of town but mostly retail, so not a lot of foot traffic at this time. She slipped her taser into her clutch just in case. There was no sign of Eli or anyone else at the shop but she got out of the car and walked to the front door hesitantly. There was a note taped to the outside of the front door and she peeled it from the glass carefully.

 _I’m parked out back_.

Gripping the taser now, she moved around the side of the building to the main car park. The back doors of the garage were open and she could hear two men talking. She rounded the corner to find Weevil perched on an old Cadillac talking to someone under a car.

“Mack I presume?” she smiled.

“He’s a pal.” Weevil stood.

He was in a white t-shirt, black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt buttoned to his chest. It was just a dressy version of his usual clothes but it looked good.

“So is all this sneaking around for my benefit or everyone else’s? Because it’s very cloak and dagger.”

“Little of both. You got curiosity bad enough to kill a dozen cats,” he grinned and kissed her hand, “Cya Mack.”

“Bye Weevil!” the man called, still under the car.

Weevil led her further from the road to the back of the car park. She could see his bike in the corner but he headed away from it.

“So will you tell me now?” she whined.

“Nope.”

The fence had a small gate, barely noticeable. He led her through into a tiny alley that eventually opened up onto another street of shops. They went down the block to a place that said ‘Dominican Cigars: Finest in Neptune’ in cheap lettering on the window. Eli knocked, squeezing her hand.

A young man opened the door and stuck his head out. “Che?”

“We have a reservation. Navarro.”

“Ah, si! Come in.”

They were waved through into an ordinary-looking tobacco shop, cases of strong-smelling cigars on the wall. The guy headed straight for a staircase behind the counter.

“We’re not walking into anything illegal, are we?” she whispered.

He looked almost annoyed. “Would I bring the Sheriff’s daughter to those kinds of places? Trust me.”

She gave Eli a sceptical look but followed him upstairs. Instead of the storeroom or secret poker den she was expecting, the top floor was a tiny restaurant with a view over the street. It was only three tables but there was music and a huge candelabrum, the light flickering softly over red velvet tablecloths.

“Oh.”

“You like?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“One of Neptune’s best kept secrets, and about a thousand times more exclusive than any of the 09er hangouts.”

He pulled out her chair for her and Veronica shot him a wry look, but he just smiled innocently. She sat, ringlets bouncing and he took the seat opposite.

“Menus?” she looked around.

“It’s not that kind of restaurant.”

“Ooh mystery meal. I like that.” She grinned.

 

They were quiet for a moment. The guy who’d opened the door downstairs reappeared with two glasses of red. Weevil gave him a nod of thanks.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

He laughed. “What could I say you don’t already know?”

“A lot, actually,” Veronica rested her elbows on the table, “I don’t usually keep background files on my classmates.”

“And if you did, you wouldn’t tell us right?” he winked.

“Okay, I’ll start. My favourite class is not in fact newsroom. It’s chem.”

Eli looked surprised and she shrugged.

“Guess I just like reactions.”

“Predictable and otherwise. Mine’s auto shop.”

“No surprises there.” She gave him an impatient look.

“Alright...last year I dressed up as a clown for my sister’s birthday.”

Veronica laughed. “Really? Are there pictures?”

“No, I made sure of that.”

“That’s so sweet of you.”

He frowned and she fought to keep a straight face. “I mean, totally badass.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

 

“Oh my god, just kill me now before my stomach explodes.”

“I like a white girl who actually eats.” Weevil smirked.

“How ‘bout one in a food coma?” Veronica clutched her stomach.

“So you liked it?”

“Everything was just...wonderful.” she gushed.

“Yeah, it’s made in this tiny kitchen out back by Diego’s parents. I don’t care what anyone says, good homemade cooking beats that overpriced ritzy stuff any day.”

“It’s cos you can taste the love, right?” Veronica shot him a finger gun.

“Something like that. You ready to go or do you need more recovery time?”

“I think I can manage, but you have to promise you’ll carry me if I collapse.”

“Done.”

They headed downstairs and Weevil slipped some cash to the waiter/bouncer guy before following her outside. They started walking back to her car, taking the long way around the block.

“So I had a really great time.”

“It’s still early.”

Veronica tilted her head. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well not dancing, since you’d probably just bring all that good food back up,” he teased, “But we could go somewhere? Hang out?”

“Okay.” She smiled.

They took her car. Veronica racked her brain for a minute trying to think of a scenic spot that wouldn’t already be occupied by a keg party or teenage make-out session, and eventually decided to just keep driving along the coast until they found somewhere nice. Weevil messed around with her radio until he found something mellow and they sat silently, enjoying the sea breeze.

“Do you miss it?” Weevil asked as they drove past yet another 09er group drinking by their cars.

“What, the exciting social life of a pep squad girl?” Veronica scoffed, “It wasn’t doing much for my IQ.”

“Not that, just...being part of the in crowd. Having Duncan Kane on your arm. That stuff.”

“I miss not having a care in the world.” She admitted.

He nodded, mouth grim and she glanced over.

“Eli, I don’t miss them. They made it pretty clear who my real friends are. And if you’re worried about Duncan, don’t be.”

“It’s like I said, that’s all. It would be much easier for you if you could just slip back into that scene. I guess I’m worried you’d jump at the chance.”

She reached a hand over and squeezed his knee for a second. “The easy thing is not necessarily the right thing – it’s not even the thing I want.”

“And what do you want Veronica?”

She pulled over onto the shoulder hard, engine still running as she threw on the hand brake.

“I want to be happy, and ever since Lilly died that seemed like it was never going to happen again. And then...you...you forced me to stop obsessing for a few hours. And it was so nice. You don’t pretend everything’s okay; you don’t sneak around the truth. I need that.”

“Do you think you could need me?”

She lunged across the car and kissed him. He only took a second to react, twisting his hand in her ringlets as she struggled with the key, managing to turn the engine off but dropping it in the process as she clambered over the seat onto his lap. He tasted like tomato and red wine and chocolate, and she could feel his hands burning her ass through the dress.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Not quite.”

She grinned and kissed him again.

 

They kept it PG since Veronica didn’t want to risk her dad getting suspicious if she came back super late and tousled. She dropped Weevil back at Mack’s with a quick kiss.

“See you on Monday?” he asked.

“Can’t wait.”

He nodded and loped off into the shadows, and she smiled all the way home again.

*****

“Hey Weevil, can I talk to you a minute?”

The biker looked up from his lunch, the other gang members staring at the blonde.

“Well V, I’m flattered, but as you can see we’re kinda busy.”

“Got a job for you and your boys. You’ll like it.” She prodded.

He sighed and got up. “Fine. Over here.”

As soon as they were out of earshot he muttered. “Haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“Sorry, I got caught up in this case. A girl from my building’s gone missing. She’s pregnant.”

He frowned. “Tell me what I can do.”

“She had a journal but the guy she works with won’t hand it over. I thought you and the PCH could come in, cause some mischief, and convince him it’ll be a lot easier to just give it to me?”

“Yeah sure. After school?”

“Great. Thanks, Eli.”

He glanced around the quad, but there was no one near enough to hear. “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Play your part right and you’ll be getting more than a kiss.” She winked, walking away with a little extra sway in her hips.

Weevil smirked. “You’re the devil, Veronica Mars!”

 

Veronica sat on her hood, deep in her bio study. Nathan looked through the shop door with worry all over his face, but she just smiled and waved. He shook his head and moved further inside. _Asshole_ , she thought. The approaching drone of bikes was music to her ears, and as she stashed her books back in the car Weevil and the PCHers drew up next to her. The leader took off his helmet, propping it against the handlebars. He bumped her fist and headed inside, his boys behind him.

“We heard there was a sale! Everything’s on clearance!”

“Yeah!”

The gang spread out, touching and mauling the neat stacks of fabric.

“Wh-what do you guys want?”

Weevil regarded Nathan with an enormous amount of disdain. “I don’t know. Sometimes the girls get put off by this old motorcycle jacket thing. Do you think something in suede might make me seem more...accessible?”

He threw his gloves at the guy as the bikers started tossing clothes up in the air.

“Could you please not do that!”

“Oops!” Felix grinned.

“Guys!”

They all paused, looking at Veronica standing in the door.

“Remember! No white after Labour Day.”

“Awww.”

She strode through the growing chaos to stand beside Weevil, glaring at a very nervous Nathan.

“Did you happen to find that journal? Cos I think my man here needs something in black.”

He hung his head. “I’ll get it. Just, just please take them out of here!”

“You heard him boys. Store’s closed!” Weevil called.

The teenagers groaned but shuffled out, haphazardly placing the shirts back on their tables. Veronica grabbed his wrist as he turned to go.

“That little performance is gonna get you a very grateful date later.”

“You’re really concerned about this girl, aren’t you?”

She nodded, suddenly serious.

“Then I hope you find her V. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

“I will.” She smiled.

 

As they took a hysterical Sarah to hospital for a check up, Veronica stood in the car park and sighed. Shouldn’t she feel good about this? They caught the bad guy, rescued the girl. Except they’d been years too late to actually save her. She kicked at the gravel with a sigh.

“Hey honey. You okay?”

“Not really.” She shrugged.

Keith smiled. “I’m thinking calorie fest. Hot dogs with the works, giant sundaes, Steve McQueen – sound good?”

As much as she wanted to curl up on the couch next to her dad and let him try to cheer her up, there was one person she knew would be able to get her mind off it.

“No thanks, Dad. Hotdogs yes, but then I think I’ll head to the office and finish some stuff. Not much in the mood for ice cream and movies.”

He slung his arm around her shoulders. “Okay sweetheart. Take Backup with you?”

“Done.”

 

She didn’t want to go to Weevil’s house again and make his grandma ask too many questions. She drove to the office like she’d promised and went inside, getting Backup comfy in the tiny kitchenette before she pulled out her cell.

“Hey Eli?”

“What’s up _chica_?”

“Can you talk?”

“Yeah, give me a sec.”

She could hear muffled background noise as Weevil moved somewhere more private.

“Did you solve your case V?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“That’s great! You wanna celebrate?”

“I’m not really in a going out mood.”

“Oh, it’s like that huh?” he sounded worried.

“Yeah. I’m at my dad’s office. Can you meet me?”

“Bit dangerous isn’t it? People might start thinking. Not to mention your dad has a key.”

“Believe me, it’s less suspicious for us to be there than some random bar or cafe. And I really need to see you.”

“Ten minutes, _tesora_.”

 

She sat on the couch, tapping her foot impatiently. Every time she heard a bike she jumped up and ran to the window to check, but it took the whole ten minutes as promised before he pulled up outside. She hurried to open the door.

“Still think this looks dodgy, V. Your car and my bike together on the street?” he dropped his helmet on the coffee table.

“If anyone asks, I was interrogating you about a case.” She nodded solemnly.

He took off his gloves and threw them on the table too. “If you say so.”

She ran into his arms, hugging him so tight she half-expected him to complain. But he didn’t, just laid his hand on her hair.

“Hey now, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.”

“Thank you for coming.” She said into his chest.

“You sounded pretty upset on the phone.”

“Yeah, the case just went in this awful direction. The girl’s okay, but there was some messed up shit.”

“I’m sorry.”

She let him hold her, rocking gently as the stress melted out of her muscles. It was better now; it was going to be alright.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a great hugger?”

“None have lived to repeat it.” He joked.

She looked up to smack his shoulder playfully and he darted down, capturing her lips. She leaned into the kiss eagerly.

“I believe someone promised to be very grateful the next time we spoke. Do you know who that was?” he looked off into the distance pensively, rubbing his chin.

She smirked at him and grabbed his jacket lapels, walking back until she hit the wall. She kissed him with as much gusto as possible, trying to show him just exactly how grateful she was. Weevil responded as if he’d been electrified, hands scrambling under her shirt and cupping her breasts as he kissed her back. She dragged her hands down his ribs, nails making him flinch, before undoing his belt.

“You got something?”

“Front pocket.”

She fished out the condom and finished unzipping his jeans, pushing them and his underwear out of the way so she could roll it on. Weevil slid a hand under her skirt and pushed her underwear to one side.

“Have I mentioned these little skirts of yours are very convenient?”

 

She didn’t get a chance to answer before he slammed into her. Veronica gasped and held his head firm in the crook of her neck as he started thrusting, pounding her against the wall. He put his hands under her ass and tugged, helping her wrap her legs around his back.

“Oh god, Eli-”

“Don’t stop V, I love the dirty talk.”

She ground her head back against the wall, high throaty cries being forced out of her by the heat racing through her. This was what she wanted, what she’d craved – hugs that made her feel safe and then sex that was nothing but danger. She wasn’t worried about her dad catching them, or someone seeing. She was worried one day Weevil would take her to a point she could never come back from.

“Oh fuck, Eli, Jesus, harder!”

He dug his fingers into her hips hard enough to bruise and pumped his hips, forehead resting against her shoulder as he panted. She undulated against his as much as the wall would allow, but she liked the feeling of being crushed to him. The leather from his jacket smelled like smoke and tar, and she pressed her face closer to his neck where she could catch the scent of him.

“I can’t, I can’t-”

“Then come for me baby.”

She fell over the edge, grinding hard against him as she tugged at his lapels and howled. Weevil came with a rumble of Spanish and a jolt. Backup ran out of the kitchen as they leaned against the wall, exhausted.

“Hey boy, it’s cool. Go back to your nap.” Veronica waved him away half-heartedly.

The dog flicked his ear but trotted away happily.

“Thank the lord, I was afraid I was about to get a chunk taken out of my ass.”

“One day I’m gonna make you tell me what you say.” She groaned as he slid out of her.

“It’s not exactly language fit for a lady.” Weevil smiled as he took the condom off.

“Who is this lady you speak of? I’m just Veronica.”

She shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag, handing it to him.

“Here. If Dad finds that he _will_ lose his mind.”

Weevil tossed the condom in and tied it off, leaving it on the coffee table with his stuff. Veronica flopped onto the couch and he did up his pants, laying beside her. The blonde snuggled into his hold and sighed.

“Do you feel appreciated?”

“Yeah. You’re one heck of a girl, Mars.”

“So you like me?”

He smiled even though she couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then maybe I should talk to my dad about this?”

He stiffened up without meaning to and she lifted her head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to freak you out, it’s just he’s not the kind of father who won’t notice me sneaking out to see you. I have to be upfront with him or it will just make us look guilty.”

“I know, I get it. Sheriff’s daughter. I’m gonna have to watch my back.”

She clicked her tongue at him. “He’s not going to kill you.”

“Really?” he raised a brow.

“Leave it to me. After the day we just had, I think I can convince him to give you a chance.”

“But probably no more sleepovers for a while, huh?”

She kissed him. “Then let’s make the most of this one.”

*****

She was cooking when Keith walked in.

“Steaks? Did the Sharks win the cup?”

“Not just steaks, Philly steaks.” She said brightly, jiggling the pan.

Her dad put his bag down by the door. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful daughter?”

“Must be genetic. They’re almost ready if you wanna set the table.”

“Can do.” Keith busied himself with cutlery and plates.

Veronica served up the still-sizzling beef and laid out the sides, bowls brimming with colourful vegies and fries.

“Bon appétit!”

Keith took a bite. “Oh sweetie, you’ve really outdone yourself.”

“Well I have to confess there was an ulterior motive. I wanted to keep your mouth full so I could tell you something.”

His chewing slowed. “I knew it! No Philly steak comes free.”

“So you know the other day with Sarah and Andre? How Andre seemed like this terrible guy and then it turned out he was really great? Sensitive and sweet and caring?”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Less talk, more steak!” she rapped her knife on his plate.

He grumbled but took another huge bite.

“I started seeing someone.”

“Now I like it even less.” Keith garbled out around a mouthful of meat.

“Dad, please just hear me out?”

He looked at his steak darkly but nodded.

“And he seems like bad news, I know, but he’s actually not. And I need you to trust my instincts on this one because I really like him.”

“Give me a name.”

She twirled her fork through the cheesy sauce. “It’s Weevil.”

 

Keith choked, gristle flying out of his mouth as he coughed. Veronica got up and filled a glass with water, handing it to him as she rubbed his back.

“I take it you’re not a fan.”

“Honey, Eli Navarro? Of all the boys in town it had to be him?”

“I’m not an idiot Dad. He’s got a past.”

“And no future. He’s trouble I don’t want you getting mixed up.”

“I’m not stupid enough to put myself in danger!”

He just looked at her.

“Fine I am, but you seem to trust I can look after myself so this shouldn’t be any different.”

“Veronica, you can’t ask me to be okay with this. I’m your father for god’s sake.”

She sat back down sadly. “I know. I thought we could talk about it now and you could see I’m being a mature, responsible daughter, rather than sneaking around behind your back for six months and having everything blow up. I didn’t want you to worry.”

Keith rubbed his head, dinner forgotten. “He’s not good enough for my little girl.”

“Dad, do you hear yourself? You sound like Lamb, judging Weevil before you even know him.”

“I do know him Veronica, that’s the problem!”

They sat quietly for a minute, Keith’s breathing heavy as he pushed his food around the plate.

“I’m glad you came to me about it. I don’t want us to have secrets. But I don’t know how I’ll sleep at night knowing you’re with a PCHer. _The_ PCHer.”

“The same way you always have. Dad, we like each other. He makes me feel like the huge weight that’s been on me since Lilly died and everything collapsed around us is gone, even if just for an hour. If you think it’s a mistake that’s fine, but let me be grown up enough to figure it out for myself.”

Keith stood, grabbing his jacket. He paused by the door.

“Veronica, I don’t want to tell you how to live your life. And I’m sorry things have been so tough lately. I need to think about it, alright?”

He walked out, half-eaten meal still on the counter.

 

-How did it go?

Veronica stared at Weevil’s text. _Good question. Ask another_. Her dad hadn’t come back for two hours and even then he went straight to his room without knocking on her door. She’d been worried he’d gone to find Weevil and warn him away, but evidently not.

-Not great. He said he’d think about what I said.

There was a moment before he replied.

-Better than nothing, right?

She sighed, flopping back on her pillows. Was it? It was better than him going for his gun, but nothing might have been nice too.

-So there’s a party next Saturday night. The boys will be there. You wanna come?

Veronica almost hyperventilated. A PCH party? As Weevil’s date? Could she even handle that much heat right now?

-I’m not gonna say yes, not until I know Dad won’t blow a fuse and sic Backup on you. Lock me in with a hard maybe?

-I can do that.

 

Keith was already gone when she got up. But she saw Weevil in the hall between first and second and he nodded casually as he passed.

“Wallace?”

“Yeah?” Her friend didn’t turn away from his locker.

“If I was seeing someone you wouldn’t go all overprotective on me, would you?”

“Depends on the guy. Probably not,” He slammed the locker door and stood up with his books, “Who is he?”

“I can’t say it, not here.” She shook her head.

Wallace shrugged. “Okay.”

He reached into his bag and handed her a pen and a scrap of paper. She smiled wryly at him and leaned in against the lockers, crowding her body so no one could read it before handing it over.

“What?”

“Shh!” she snatched the paper back and crammed it in her mouth, chewing quickly.

“You know who he is, right? You didn’t get amnesia all of a sudden?”

“Look, I know you guys got off on the wrong foot but he’s actually a nice guy underneath. And I told my dad and he freaked-”

“I’m not surprised.”

“And I just needed someone to tell me ‘go for it, Veronica, be with whoever you want!’.”

Wallace grinned. “Go for it Veronica. Be with whoever you want. If he makes you less angry all the time, then I’m all for it.”

“Thanks Wallace,” She hugged him quickly, “We better get to class.”

 

Veronica went to the office for a few hours after school. When she got home Keith was waiting on the couch next to a very rigid Weevil.

“Hi V.”

“Hey Veronica, we were just finishing up here.” Keith said in a neutral tone.

Veronica dropped her bag on the island. “And what exactly were you doing?”

“Eli and I just had a chat about some things. He assures me his intentions are good and I believe him.”

“The Sheriff just worries about you. I can understand why.” Weevil gave her an uncomfortable smile.

“Okay, enough. Does this mean you’re okay with it?”

“It means I’ll allow it. For now.”

She hugged him. “Thanks Dad.”

“You both know the rules, and I expect you to follow them. No sneaking out, no staying over, no lying about where you are and with whom, understand?”

“Yeah, okay.” Veronica nodded.

“Then we’re done here.” Keith slapped his knees, heading for the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Veronica mouthed.

Weevil nodded, eyes wide.

“I’ll walk you out.” She said.

“Good night Sheriff.”

“Cya Eli. Remember what I said.”

 

“What did he say?” she whispered as they walked back towards the car park.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it Veronica. It involved some very unpleasant imagery.”

“God, I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged. “He’s a dad. I’m like his worst nightmare, the wrong side of the tracks guy with designs on his princess.”

“But he doesn’t know about...well, anything?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, V.”

They’d reached his bike. She kissed him quickly.

“Thanks for going through that for me.”

“You’re worth it. Plus, I value my life. I didn’t wanna lie to the sheriff.”

“Still.”

She kissed him again, longer this time before breaking away.

“I should get inside. He’s probably watching at the window. With binoculars.”

“But you’ll come to the party, yeah?”

She nodded.

“Then I’ll pick you up at six.”

She watched him drive away, kicking her heels again. _Funny how people sometimes surprise you_.

*****

The night of the party she had another wardrobe meltdown. Wallace was no help, and she didn’t think Mac would be that much use either. She needed someone like Meg Manning, someone with the same strategic dating experience as Lilly – but even they might have had trouble with this one.

“What says gang leader’s girlfriend without coming off completely slutty?” she moaned.

Backup just looked at her.

“Unhelpful as always. Honestly I’d be happy to find something that doesn’t scream ‘outsider’.”

She ripped through half her closet before settling into a heap on the floor. _This is hard_. She glanced at the clock and squeaked. _Quarter to six already!_ Forced to make a decision she grabbed some super tight black jeans and a white tee. She threw on a black woollen shrug that tied under her boobs and a black cuff bracelet. _There. Not hardcore enough to upset Dad, not preppy enough to piss off the PCHers, and it doesn’t look bad either_. She picked some black boots and shoved her things into her pockets. She was running a brush through her hair again when she heard a knock at the front door.

“I’ll get it!” Keith called.

That was fine with Veronica; she still had to finish her makeup. She threw on some subtle eyeliner and red lip blush, nothing that said ‘trying too hard’, and headed for the lounge room. Weevil was standing with his hands in front of him like a naughty schoolboy – _which he totally is_ – while Keith leaned on the kitchen island.

“Hey V. You look great.” He kissed her cheek.

“This old thing? You clean up alright yourself.”

He was in a red button-down and black pants under the ubiquitous leather jacket, his gloves in his pocket.

“So tell me about this party.” Keith said.

“Very low-key, Sheriff. It’s at Hector’s place.”

“Hmm. Well I’m not a fool, whatever Veronica may think at times. Keep an eye on her and don’t be home too late, alright?”

“Promise, Dad.” She kissed his cheek.

“See you later, Sheriff.”

“Have fun.” He begrudgingly offered.

They headed for Weevil’s bike. “You know, we might have to get you your own helmet. So you’ve got one handy if we suddenly decide to go for a ride.”

“Ooh! Can it be blue? I’m a sucker for blue.” She chirped.

“Baby, it can be any colour you like.”

She climbed on behind him, gripping him tighter than she really needed to, just because.

“Ready?”

“Let’s rip this Bandaid off!”

“Hey,” he looked back over his shoulder at her, “It’s gonna be fine alright. I’ll look after you.”

She nestled into his back as he started the motor and pulled out into the street.

 

Hector’s place was a lot like Weevil’s, small but well-kept. The backyard was swarming with Weevil’s gang boys and their girlfriends and sisters and cousins, with the occasional older brother or uncle thrown in. She paused for half a second at the gate and Weevil squeezed her hand, leading her inside.

“Sup Weevil?”

“Hey man!”

“Hey Weevil!”

“Hey guys.” The leader nodded as Felix, Hector and a few of the others turned their attention to Veronica, frowning.

“What’s with the white girl?” Thumper snorted.

“She’s with me. V, you know the guys?”

“Mostly. Hey.” She stifled the urge to wave.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Blondie’s with you?” Felix raised his brows.

“Yeah, what of it?” Weevil turned that hard stare on him and Felix threw his hands up.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Hector gave an over-the-top bow. “Welcome Senorita Mars! Have a seat while this idiot gets us another round.”

He elbowed Felix and the smaller guy ducked his head, disappearing towards the house. Veronica sat next to Weevil on a short bench as the other boys settled. He tucked his arm around her waist and she relaxed against his side.

Cervando sat on a folding chair beside her. “So how did that mug con you into this?”

Veronica smiled. “I wanted to come.”

Cervando just looked at her sceptically.

“Trust me, I’ve been to scarier parties.”

Weevil’s lips brushed her temple and she glanced over to find he’d been listening. She squeezed his knee and turned back to her neighbour.

“I’m surprised you guys aren’t down at Dog Beach. I thought that was the usual spot.”

The younger boy smirked. “Yeah well, there’s been a run of anonymous tips lately. The sheriff’s men keep busting up anything we have down there.”

Thumper returned juggling about five cups of beer. The bikers helped him get rid of them before he turned to Veronica.

“What’s the lady’s choice?”

“Rum and coke, if you’ve got it.” She smirked at Weevil.

“Oh baby, you’ve come to the right party!” Thumper grinned.

He hurried back to the kitchen and came out with a beer for Weevil and a glass for her. She eyed it warily for a second before Weevil leaned down to whisper.

“It’s cool V. I’ve got ya.”

“Sorry. Habit.”

He just clutched her tighter and sipped his beer.

 

It was hard to keep up with the boys, thick with bravado as their conversation was. She felt like she had to pass this first test and the constant playful banter was exhausting. When Weevil excused himself and the others for some ‘shop talk’, she was relieved for the break and terrified of being left alone.

“It’s only for a minute, V. You really don’t wanna be involved in this conversation.”

“Why, you gonna rate my charms and wolf whistle?” she winked.

“That too.” He smirked.

The gang leader kissed her forehead and followed the boys into the house. Veronica looked around awkwardly clutching her almost empty glass, but she didn’t have to worry. Within seconds a group of girls she recognised from school had descended on the empty seats.

“Hey, Veronica, right?”

“Yeah. Sofie?”

“Yeah I think we had English together one year. This is Marina and Louisa.”

“Hi.” Veronica smiled at the girls.

“So you and Weevil huh?” Louisa asked.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty recent, actually.”

Marina snorted. “Uh uh. That boy has been crazy about you since school started.”

“First time I’ve seen him smiling in a long time.” Sofie nodded in agreement.

“And Weevil never brings girls to the parties unless he’s serious.”

“Um, thanks? Hope I make the grade?” Veronica attempted a nervous smile.

“Well I don’t know what they’ll say on Monday, but nobody here is gonna give you any trouble about it,” Marina shrugged, “You’re in now.”

Veronica felt strangely relieved. She knew coming to the party was tantamount to announcing it in the quad, and the idea that at least part of the school would be on her side was comforting.

 

“Weevil, man. That is a fine, classy girl out there.” Hector whooped once they were in his room.

“I hear that!” Felix high-fived him.

“Alright, alright guys. Can we get down to business so I go back out there and rescue her from the grilling you know your girlfriends are giving her?”

Thumper scowled. “Why’d you bring her here then, Weevil? She’s not one of us. Her dad was sheriff. She was an 09er bitch like all the others.”

The deep growl cut him off. “Was. Was sheriff. And I’m gonna ignore the rest of your comment before it compels me to smash your head into the wall and ruin my night.”

“Weevil, he’s got a point. Pretty little white girl with a nose for all sorts of trouble could get us in hot water.” Hector shifted uncomfortably.

“Listen, Veronica’s no narc, and as of this moment not up for discussion. She’s my girl, alright?”

There was a general shuffling of feet and staring at walls, but apart from another mumble from Thumper they seemed content to drop it.

“Better. Now tell me what it is we came in here to say.”

 

Veronica was still chatting to the girls when Weevil reappeared.

“Hey gorgeous. Mind if I interrupt?”

“Not at all,” she grinned, “No offence Sofie.”

“None taken.” The teenager snickered and turned to the others.

“Walk with me?”

She followed him to a quieter corner of the backyard where he sat in a garden chair and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her hard, hands kneading her thighs.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

“Afraid to lose face with your boys for being all gooey?” she poked him in the chest.

“I was worrying about your reputation, actually. Wouldn’t want your father to hear I was defiling you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “Honestly right now I wouldn’t care if he knew everything, so long as I got to stay like this.”

“Well I guarantee that would not be his reaction. Here, I want you to have something.”

She sat up and he reached up, unfastening his necklace. He caught the falling chain in his hand and held it out to her.

“I know it’s not really your style, but I’d like you to wear it. If that’s okay?”

She wanted to make some crack about class pins but he looked so earnest she just turned and lifted her hair.

“Do it up for me?”

He slipped it around her neck and fumbled with the catch, twisting it into place.

“Now everyone will know you’re mine.”

“Eli, I don’t know what to say-”

“Don’t say anything. Just kiss me.”

“It’s really sweet-”

“Hey!”

She grinned and kissed him. Even if he wanted to downplay it, the crucifix was a big deal. Wearing it meant she wasn’t ashamed of him or afraid of people finding out, and the same for him. It also gave her something of his to keep close. There was no way she could tell him how touched she was, so instead she straddled his lap and said it with kisses.

*****

“I like the bling.” Wallace said as she got out of the LeBaron.

“Thanks. Were you waiting for me in the car park?” she frowned.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Just wanted to hear how your weekend was.”

“Aww Wallace, were you worried or just nosy?”

“Both.” He grinned.

“It was...actually pretty awesome.”

“I’m glad. See I got to spend it with my mom antiquing instead of at cool parties, but whatever.”

“I’m sure next time I’ll get to bring a friend, provided you don’t piss off any PCHers again.”

She noticed a few knowing looks in the halls as they headed for her locker, but only from people who had actually been at the party. Marina and Sofie waved and she smiled back.

“Phew, who were those hotties and can you introduce me?”

“Forget it, they’re taken.” She shook her head with a smirk.

“So? Nothing’s set in stone, right?”

She leaned on her locker door. “Wallace, remember what I said about not pissing off the PCHers?”

“Oh,” his face fell, “Damn.”

 

The rest of the morning was just a normal school day, and Veronica felt strangely disappointed. _What was I expecting, pitchforks and torches?_ She got one or two cold looks from 09ers in class but she was used to that, and no one said anything. She went to lunch feeling curiously let down, like she’d been worrying for nothing.

“Veronica Mars.”

Veronica looked up to find Dick and Logan standing over them.

“Can I help you? Did you lose your table again? Maybe one of you should carry a map.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Heard you need one, actually. Seems you got lost the other night and ended up in a bad part of town.” Logan jeered.

“It was nicer than any of your recent soirées.”

“I’m impressed. Just when I thought you’d hit rock bottom - poof! You manage to fall even further.” the brunette smirked.

“Haven’t you got better things to do with your time, Logan? I’m surprised you even care.” She brushed him off.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

Dick threw her a lusty wink. “I do. Ronnie’s got the bad boy fever, rawr!”

“It’s sadly true Dick. You’re officially not my type.”

“These gentlemen bothering you, V?”

The 09ers looked up when Weevil and his friends approached, wary despite themselves.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She winked.

“I know, just wanted to make sure they got the message.”

He glared at Logan, who waved a hand dismissively.

“Whatever man.”

They went back to their table and the PCHers headed for their usual spot. She turned in her seat to look at Weevil.

“They really weren’t bothering me you know.”

“Yeah, they were. You’d just never admit it.”

“What’s the point? I’ve heard it all by now.”

“I missed you Saturday night. Party just wasn’t the same after I dropped you home.” He grinned.

“I wanted to stay, just...”

“Yeah I know, gotta stay on the Sheriff’s good side.”

Veronica looked around and noticed people were looking now. Logan and his friends especially were muttering to themselves, and the PCHers watched their rich rivals with barely-contained hostility.

“We’re the talk of the town now, Veronica,” Weevil sighed, “I think I just ruined your good image.”

She grabbed his collar. “You know what? Fuck ‘em.”

She sat up and kissed him, nothing ridiculous, just a good long peck. There was a mixture of cheers and howling, but she couldn’t tell which group it was coming from.

“You just don’t care what anybody thinks, do you V?”

“If I waited for most of these people to have a decent thought, I’d die waiting.” She grinned.

“Am I gonna see you after school?”

“Definitely.”

He nodded and walked away, seemingly oblivious to the giggling PCHers as he sat down.

Wallace set his tray on the table. “What did I miss?”

 

After that she got the expected reaction. The braver (or more arrogant) 09ers shoved past her in the hallways while the rest pretended she didn’t exist. Her other classmates didn’t care, didn’t comment, or made friendly jokes that she laughed off. She started fingering Weevil’s silver cross whenever she got a cold or crude look from someone, just to remind her there was someone good to look forward to. She was doing it in journalism class after a particularly brutal nudge from Logan when Duncan came over to her computer.

“Hey, Miss Dent asked if you could accompany me on another story shoot this afternoon. It’s about the new coffee bar they want to put in the cafeteria.”

“Sounds like a good way to stunt our growth. What time should I meet you?”

He didn’t answer, just stared at her hand.

“Hello...Earth to Duncan...”

“Sorry, what was the question?”

She stopped fiddling, clasping her hands to the desk. “What time?”

“Three.”

“Alright, see you there.”

*****

She snapped off a few pics of Duncan talking to the local cafe owner and Clemmons and then of the proposed site. She was just finishing when Duncan came over.

“Get what you needed?” she asked, turning off her camera.

“Yeah.” He said flatly, eyes flicking to the crucifix.

“Duncan, are you okay?” Veronica frowned.

“That’s Weevil’s, isn’t it?”

Veronica looked away with a surprised laugh. “Yeah. I guess I should have expected this conversation, since I think the whole school knows by now.”

“So you guys are together?”

She nodded. “Is that a problem for you?”

“Not really. Logan made some snarky joke about you going from one extreme to the other. I told him to get lost.”

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” She smiled warmly.

“Yes, I did. I still care about you Veronica. I’m not gonna listen to those assholes give you a hard time. I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing with Weevil, okay? The guy has a pretty bad name around here.”

Duncan looked so sweet, brow creased as he watched her with concern. Veronica put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Duncan, really but I’m a big girl. I know what everybody thinks and I know the facts. Weevil is who he is but at least he’s honest about it. I’ll be okay.”

They walked out of the cafeteria together, parting ways with a wave at the parking lot. Weevil was leaning on his bike waiting for her amongst the crowds.

“Hey _princesa_. Have a fun afternoon?”

“Super! Got some lovely comments about us.” She flashed a toothy grin.

“Funny, nobody said anything to me.” He smirked.

“It’s fine. In a week it will cease to be entertaining and they’ll go back to ignoring us both.”

“So how much homework you got?” he nodded at her bag.

“Nothing urgent. I’m free as a bird!” she flapped her arms for emphasis.

“Fancy a sundae?”

“You just know all the right words.” She leaned forward to kiss him.

He rubbed his leather-clad thumb along her jaw. “You drive, I’ll follow.”

 

There were a lot of places to get ice cream in Neptune, being on the beach and all, but in Veronica’s opinion the best was nowhere near the water. There was a little retail strip near the big commercial offices and the Neptune Grand with an old-fashioned diner. Weevil parked beside her and they headed inside.

“You sure about this place V?”

“It might not look like much, but they’re the best at what they do. Kinda like you...” she mock-gasped.

“Ouch, V. You should count yourself lucky to have such a fine-looking stud escorting you around town.” He snickered.

“I do, every day. Let’s get a table, _vato_.”

She ordered the biggest, most chocolaty thing on the menu. He raised a brow and asked for two spoons and a shake.

“So when I was talking to Wallace today, he seemed to feel a bit left out. I thought maybe next time I come to one of the club parties, he could tag along? Make some new friends?”

Weevil tilted his head in thought. “Hey, I think Wallace is an okay guy. And your friendship gives him instant cred. But I can’t vouch for some of my boys not holding a grudge.”

She pouted. “Aww. But he’s been so non-snitchy since school started!”

“I can lay down the law but like I said, can’t promise they’ll listen.”

“But they’ve left him alone so far...”

“So far. He can come, so long as he behaves.”

“Oh goody!” she clapped her hands with exaggerated glee.

The waitress set their orders on the table and smiled at Weevil. “Anything else?”

“No thanks, we’re good.” He took Veronica’s hand.

She smiled flakily and wandered off. Veronica had to stifle a giggle by cramming her mouth full of whipped cream and cherry.

“Is it as good as promised?” he asked.

“Mmm! Heavenly.”

He grabbed his spoon and regarded the sundae with trepidation. “Let’s see about that.”

 

With the cream-covered wreckage of bowl between them, Weevil leaned back and clutched his stomach.

“Phew, V, that was a lot of sundae.”

“And you did very well.” She praised him.

“You might have to let me walk it off before we go anywhere though. Don’t wanna get a stitch on my bike.”

“Alright. Need me to help you up?” she teased.

“Haha.” He stood, tossing some bills on the tables.

“Are you ever going to let me pay for anything?” she scolded.

“Probably not.”

They stepped outside and froze. Veronica’s windshield was covered in silly string and the words ‘ _CHOLO SLUT’_ in shaving cream.

“Those industrious little punks. Though I’m not sure how I can be a traitor if I’m not one of them anyway.” She said lightly.

Weevil’s stomach was completely forgotten as he clenched his fist, thumb rubbing his knuckles like he was dying to hit something.

“They’re gonna regret that.”

“Hey, if there’s any payback it will come from me. A lot less traceable.”

“Nobody disrespects my girl like that!” his voice rose threateningly.

Veronica turned and grabbed his arm, taking his jaw in her other hand and forcing him to look at her.

“Eli, please. Promise you’ll let me handle this?”

“What kind of man would I be if I did that?”

“The kind that I would fall for?”

There was a long tense moment of silence but Veronica refused to release his gaze, and eventually Weevil sighed and looked down.

“Fine. You’ll probably do more damage anyway, it just won’t be as fun.”

“Good. Though you _can_ help me clean this off before my dad sees it.”

They wiped the glass off enough that she could drive to a car wash and clean up the rest. Her mind was already turning over a dozen schemes to punish the culprits. Her list of suspects was pretty short.

“You want me to follow you home? Just in case?” Weevil frowned.

“I’ll be alright. Got my taser and a daddy with a gun.”

“Okay. You call me if you need anything.”

He kissed her, pressing her back against the car as she wrapped her fists in his shirt and held on.

“I hate when these moments stop.” She muttered against his neck.

“Come on. If you don’t leave now, I won’t be able to let you go.”

*****

She was sitting at her table before school, scanning the 09er group for any guilty faces when Weevil plopped onto the seat beside her.

“Good morning.” She said with a kiss.

“Morning, babe. Things go okay last night?”

“Sure. Little homework, little family bonding, no more pranks.”

“I was thinking about that. How would you feel about you and Wallace joining me at lunch?”

“What?” she spluttered, “But you sit with the PCHers.”

“And you think we’re stupid enough to talk club business at school?” he sneered.

“No, but...the other girls don’t sit with you!”

“Well maybe it’s time to change that. Why shouldn’t we be more sociable? I already talked it over with them.”

She glanced around the quad and found the bikers loitering in their usual spot. A couple waved when she looked over.

“Alright. I guess that would be nice.” She smiled.

“See you at lunch then.” He kissed her again before joining his friends.

The bell rang and she closed her book, heading inside. Wallace was waiting by her locker.

“Hey hey.”

“Morning partner!”

“How’s things?”

“So awesome!” she waved her hands with mock-excitement, “But seriously, I spoke to Weevil. He says you can come to parties as long as you don’t piss anyone off.”

“Really? I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Wallace beamed.

“Also? We’re gonna start sitting with them at lunch. If that’s okay?”

Wallace looked somewhere between shocked and frightened. “Uh, why?”

She leaned heavily against her locker with a sigh. “I think he wants to make it clear that messing with me isn’t good for people’s health. There was an incident yesterday.”

“What kind of incident?” Wallace’s eyes narrowed.

“The usual petty vandalism, but I had to almost beg him not to start breaking kneecaps. Wow, did I really just say that about my boyfriend?” she shook her head.

“You don’t take the easy road, that’s for sure. Alright, we’ll sit with the bad boys. Might do wonders for me with the ladies.”

“So long as you keep your eyes off _their_ ladies, good luck.”

 

Veronica had a pretty good idea how to find whoever trashed her car. If she could get some security footage of the street she should be able to tell who it was, because the odds that they were wearing balaclavas at four in the afternoon were small. Getting the footage was going to be the tricky part though. She might have to drive past after school and see who she could swindle. Class was exactly the same as the day before, with the 09ers either quietly hostile or completely avoiding her. She didn’t have any classes with the PCHers, but she got some nods in the hallway from the bikers as they passed. All in all it was nice to have some support with all the sneers and jibes she was copping.

“Ready for this? No going back.” She looked at Wallace as they stood at the quad doors.

“Am I ready to cast my lot with the bad crowd? Well I already gave it to you, so clearly I’m not interested in any popularity contest.”

She punched him in the shoulder affectionately and put on her best Sam Spade voice. “Play it cool, kid.”

They walked over to where the bikers, their girlfriends and their girlfriend’s friends had commandeered a couple of long tables and pushed them together. Weevil sat at the end and Veronica went straight over and kissed his cheek.

“Weevil, Wallace, maybe you two should re-introduce yourselves.”

“Hey man, thanks for the invite.”

“No problem,” Weevil shrugged, “We’re very open to new people, right boys?”

There was some chuckling and mutters but nobody looked unhappy to have them there. Weevil patted the bench next to him and Veronica sat, leaving space for Wallace.

“Like the table?” Weevil asked.

“Who used to sit here?” Veronica frowned.

“We did,” Marina said, “They just never took the option to join us.”

“Idiots.” Sofie laughed, kissing Thumper’s cheek.

“Yeah, didn’t want to ruin their tough guy look by sitting like the average folk.” The other girl agreed.

“I’m just glad to have you where I can reach you.” Louisa sighed, pawing at Hector’s shirt.

Veronica smiled and started on her food. She noticed most people were giving the table a wide berth, though if evil looks counted the 09ers more than made up for it. She didn’t care. Being glared at back at their old table and being glared at here were exactly the same, except now she got to hold Weevil’s hand under the table.

*****

“Veronica, my office. Now.”

She slammed her locker and followed Clemmons grimly. This couldn’t have been about the explicit photos she sent to two graffiti-minded 09ers, right? Because she handled her blackmail better than that. The vice-principal waved her inside and shut the door.

“When we arrived this morning, we discovered Polly was gone.”

“Someone stole our mascot?” Veronica raised a brow. _Not exactly the most daring of crimes. Still, better than being grilled for something I actually did_.

“I want you to find the parrot.”

“What?”

“You know how out of control the rivalry between Neptune and Pan High is. This could become very ugly if it’s not resolved quickly and quietly. I thought you might want to show a little Pirate Pride and help out.”

She barely contained a snort. “Pirate Pride?”

Clemmons sighed. “Fine. If you help, I’ll owe you a favour – within reason.”

Her mind ticked over. _A favour from Clemmons?_

“Done.”

She headed straight for the car park, passing Duncan’s locker as she did. Duncan and Meg were there, talking and... _holding hands?_ Veronica’s heart skipped for a second and she stepped closer to the wall. _I’m happy for them. They’re both great._ After all, she’d moved on with Weevil so why shouldn’t Duncan find someone? But there was still that moment of shock to fight through, seeing Duncan with someone else. Veronica took a deep breath. _This is me getting over it. 3, 2, 1_. Strangely enough she did feel better, and she managed to wave as she passed. She made a quick stop at home to change and rocked up to Pan High in pink on pink. Veronica grabbed a tray and scanned the cafeteria for the familiar signs of a letterman jacket. She found her targets at a table by the entrance, one already turning to look at her. _This is too easy_.

 

Following a tip from her new friends at Pan, Veronica called Weevil.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“ _Chica!_ I feel like I haven’t seen you in much, much too long. Didn’t recognise the number.”

“It’s not my phone. What are you doing later?”

“Why do I feel like this isn’t about a date?”

“Ever hear of Rest Stop 15?”

“Course, do a little business there sometimes.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? Will you meet me there after school? I’ve got someone who needs a talking to.”

“What else am I here for?”

“You’re the best.”

When she got to the place it was full of cars, some with their trunks open, some full of smoke or hot-blooded couples enjoying the view. She found Weevil easily enough, leaning on his bike coolly.

“Hey handsome.” She kissed him.

“This...this is an interesting outfit. I’m not sure how I feel about it.” He nodded towards the pink plaid skirt.

“If it cheers you up, in about ten minutes I’ll let you take it off with your teeth.”

Weevil clutched his chest. “God V, you got a way with words. So where’s this guy, so we can get to the teeth?”

She glanced around just as Wilson got out of a car on the other side of the circle.

“There. He’s been telling everyone he stole the Neptune mascot. Had a picture too.”

“Alright, I’ll see if I can find your bird.”

She grabbed his collar. “Hey – no making him cry now, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.” The biker winked.

Veronica hid behind a car and watched her boyfriend terrorising Wilson. The skinny teen took about ten seconds to own up once Weevil’s hand clapped around his neck. Veronica really didn’t want to admit it, but watching Weevil in his element as tough guy was ridiculously hot. The skirt-ripping couldn’t come soon enough.

“Well that was less than satisfying.” She sighed as Weevil came back shaking his head.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He smirked.

“Hey, are you the guy?”

They both turned to face the Pan High jock looking at Weevil.

“Probably.”

“Can you put me down for a hundred on Neptune?”

Weevil looked at her worriedly for a split second before holding his hand out for the money, reaching into his jacket for a small black notepad. Veronica watched speechlessly as Weevil took down the guy’s info and nodded, walking back to his bike.

“You took the parrot, didn’t you?”

“What? Why would you ask me that?” he scowled.

“You’re taking even money bets on a team everyone expects to win. Why would you do that unless you had inside info?”

“I’m just a bookie, Mars. I got both sides of the line covered. Plus why would I help you rough up a guy for a parrot if I already had it, huh?”

She hung her head. “Sorry, I just – urgh, I mean...”

“You saw me in action and freaked a little. I get it V. Still hurts though.”

He climbed on his bike and buckled on his helmet, shooting her a dismissive wave as he rode off.

 

Veronica knocked on Weevil’s door. _This is getting to be a habit_.

“ _Hola?_ ”

“Mrs Navarro? Hi, it’s Veronica. You remember me?”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“Is Eli home?”

“He’s in the garage out back. I’ll get him for you.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll walk around.”

Grandma Letti frowned. “He’s not in trouble, is he?”

 _No, but I am_. “Nope, just needed to chat.”

Having reassured Weevil’s grandmother Veronica walked around the house to find him servicing his bike. His white singlet was covered in grease, oily rags hanging from the back pocket of his jeans. He looked up as she came in.

“Hey.” Veronica said lamely.

“You changed.”

She tugged at the black mini. “Didn’t think your grandmother could handle me in my teeny bopper outfit. Honestly I couldn’t stand another second of it either.”

He nodded, still fiddling with the bike and not looking at her.

“Weevil, look, I’m sorry about today. I accused you with no reason.”

“That’s not what’s bugging me, V. You used to come ask me about stuff I wasn’t involved in all the time. It’s just something I deal with for having the rep I do.”

She walked over and crouched beside him on the concrete. “Well you shouldn’t have to. I was wrong.”

“It was the way you looked at me. You know who I am, you know what I do, and still when I took the cash from that pretty boy your face was like I stole a baby or somethin’.” He tossed his wrench aside in disgust.

Veronica ran her thumbs over her fingertips. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t think you’re a bad person. But usually you keep that stuff away from me - and I appreciate it. I guess I was just unprepared to actually see you doing business.”

“Today was the least illegal of my sidelines. How are you going to handle it if real shit goes down, V?”

“I don’t know.”

His eyes were black with anger and sadness, hands twitching as he watched her face.

“So is this it? End of the road?”

“What! No, we can figure this out.”

“I don’t see how V. I can’t stop being who I am, not even for someone as special as you. I got responsibilities-”

“I know. I wouldn’t ask you for that. But Eli, I don’t want this to be over. I...I think I love you.”

The hurt look was swept from his face as he looked at her in wonder. “ _Che?_ ”

“You know what I said. It’s been creeping up on me for a while now, but I didn’t really think about it until this afternoon. When I saw how hurt you were and I realised I was being an idiot.”

“You really love me? How is that even possible?” his eyes were bright as a smile started to grow.

She shrugged. “Just lucky?”

He grabbed her, winding dirty fingers into her curls as his lips met hers in a demanding, ferocious kiss. He broke away suddenly, leaving her breathless.

“ _Te amo, te amo, te amo_. You’re the craziest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever known, V.”

“I’ll take that as mostly a compliment.”

He clutched her to him again, arm wrapping around her waist as their mouths clashed and tongues tangled.

“How much do you love these clothes?” he murmured.

“Uh uh, not on the floor, _senor_. Table?”

“That piece of plastic is not gonna hold up to what I’m about to do to you.” He chuckled low.

“Bench it is then. Déjà vu or what?”

 

He stood, dragging her with him. He propped her against the workbench and she lifted her arms. Weevil dragged her black singlet off over her head, running his fingers over the silver chain of the crucifix against her pale skin. Veronica tugged at his shirt until he stepped back and let her remove it, closing the gap between them as soon as possible.

“You sure, V?”

“Yes,” she giggled, “I love you.”

Weevil made a low groan and grabbed her neck, kissing her deeply. The little blonde clung to him like a life preserver and his hands slipped down to lift her onto the edge of the bench. They kept going up her thighs, fingers curling in the waistband of her underwear. With a quick tug they were off, Veronica awkwardly lifting her legs to help him before wrapping both around Eli’s hips. She got his jeans unbuttoned and snaked a tiny hand in around his swollen length.

“ _Dios_ , don’t stop _amante_.”

“My purse.” She pointed to the handbag lying forgotten on the concrete.

Weevil reluctantly let go and grabbed it hurriedly, handing it back to Veronica. He was too impatient to wait, hands roaming over her torso as he kissed her neck. The girl rifled through her bag for a minute, the distraction not helping. Finally she pulled out a condom and tore the wrapper open.

“Hurry. If I don’t have you in the next five seconds, I think I’m gonna explode.”

“Ssh V, I’ll sort you out.”

Weevil pulled himself out of his unzipped jeans and rolled the condom on, his purple head straining against the latex. Veronica leaned back on her hands, shuffling her hips forward to the very edge of the workbench. The biker wrapped one hand around her hip and used the other to guide himself in. Veronica hissed as he slowly pushed into her, her nails grasping at the wooden surface for purchase. Eli gave a guttural moan and thrust the last few inches in, and Veronica squeaked. Belatedly she remembered Weevil’s grandmother in the house and bit her lip to stop any further noise.

Eli captured her lips and wouldn’t let go, his fingers fisted in her hair as his hips plunged hard against hers. He was muttering soft words against her mouth, too fast and low to understand. She tried to be quiet, really, but the little gasps and cries just came out. The kissing was harder and harder to keep up as she got more breathless, head whipping on her neck with each thrust. Veronica pushed herself back further to get more contact on her sensitive nerves as Eli ground against her, letting her head hang back. This was different, more desperate than the other times. This was a fire she knew wouldn’t be put out so easily. She rocked against the bad boy and let everything else go.

 

Eli could feel her getting close, the tension rising in Veronica’s thighs as they grasped him.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

“Eli, Eli, Jesus I love you.”

“ _Te amo_ , _angel_.”

He got a good hold under her arms and sped up a little, solid long strokes in quick succession that had Veronica keening and scratching at the countertop. He dropped his head down onto his chest and grunted as he reached the edge.

“Come on, V. Come for me.”

He kissed her but he was too far gone; within a second his eyes had clamped shut and he was moaning, body jolting against her. Veronica squirmed, uncomfortably close. Weevil forced his hand between their abdomens and swiped his fingers over her clit and she came with a shout, fluttering around him like a vice. Her arms gave out and she collapsed back onto the bench. Eli leaned forward and rested against her chest as his climax faded out into an overwhelming sense of bliss.

Veronica took a deep breath and wiped the hair out of her eyes. “So that was make-up sex, hey? I might have to piss you off more often.”

Eli laughed. “Maybe. Did you know it would be like this?”

“No,” she said quietly, “Did you?”

“I knew it was gonna be amazing, but this...”

She kissed him gently. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Here, I got you something.”

Veronica gave a theatrical gasp. “Presents? You shouldn’t have!”

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and disentangled himself, going to a stack of boxes at the back of the garage. He came back with a cardboard package and offered it to her.

“It’s not even my birthday.” She grinned, opening the top.

It was a motorcycle helmet in a deep powder blue, the surface shining in the dull light. The exaggerated cheerfulness slid off her face to be replaced by shock.

“Weevil, this...”

“Take it out.”

She fished the helmet out of its box, packing pellets dropping to the floor as she turned it over in her hands. The back had a design in black of two eyes staring back at her.

Weevil hid a grin. “I figured you’d appreciate the pun.”

“Ha ha. This is beautiful.”

“Well I’m planning to keep you around, so you should stay in one piece.”

“Thank you.” She smiled up at him, grabbing his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“No problem, _princesa_. Let’s give it a test run.”


End file.
